New York Mets California
by oreos and angels
Summary: A Buffy/X Men movie story. Dawn must go to live with her cousin Scott after Buffy dies. Drama insues. How does Hank Summers know about vampires? Will Dawn find love? How much teen angst can one man survive? And of course life for a X-Men is never quite.


Title: New York Mets California aka Will the world survive

Author: oreos and angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Buffy characters. They're all own by Joss Whedon. (Though I wouldn't mind having Spike). I also don't own X-men.

Pairings: I don't know what the pairings are going to be yet. Help me please.

Time: for Buffy it's after the season 5 final so Buffy's dead. It is after the second X-Men Movie. (I try to think of the three one as not happening.)

AN: So I did this story 4 years ago and finally relize that I should continue it. I had to change a bit but I hope you all like it. A note to those who reviewed my first version: I hope to be doing better with spelling, 4 extra years of pratice, also Spike will be going to NY, and Dawn will not end up with Wolverine I think that's just a little bit weird, Nightcrawler is however an option.

Chapter 1 Where People Have Problems With Living Arrangements

Scott Summers looked down at the letter in his hands. He couldn't believe it. His Aunt Joyce and his cousin Buffy had both died. And so close together. How could it have happened? Aunt Joyce had always been so healthy. How could something like a tumor kill her? She was too strong for that. And Buffy's death was so strange. She had fallen from a tower but no one knew, or at least they weren't telling, what she had been doing up there.

He looked at the paper again, finally seeing past the shocking news of his few remaining family members deaths.

**'The custody of the younger daughter, Dawn Summers, will go to her cousin, Scott Summers...' **

What! Why would they be giving custody to him? He was single and not exactly in the best of mental health since Jean's death. And what about Uncle Hank? He was her father wouldn't he be a better choice of guardian? Wouldn't Dawn want to stay with someone she knew much better than him? This didn't make sense.

'I've got to see the professor about this.' He started towards the professor's office hoping the he would have some ideas about what to do with his cousin.

********************************************

Across the continent Dawn Summers was having her own troubles with the arrangement of her future living.

"I wouldn't! There's no way you'll get me to go! I'm not leaving them and I'm not leaving my friends!"

"Dawn, this is for your own good. New York will be a good change of scenery. You'll fit in fine and Scott will be able to take care of you better than I could with my job."

The 'discussion' between Dawn and Hank Summers had been going on for a long time with neither side winning any head way.

"Xander and Anya could take just as good care of me. Better even. They're a couple, aren't couples supposed to be better guardians? That whole two parent normal life thing.

"You are going to go New York to live with your cousin and I'll not hear another word about it."

The look he gave her told her that arguing any further would get her nowhere.

"I'm going out." She grabs her coat, which was by the door, and opened the door about to head out.

"And where exactly are you going." Her father asked.

"To Spike's." She said without turning around and left without giving her father a second look.

The knocking on his crypt door woke him up from his alcohol induced sleep. "Go away."

"Spike, it's me."

"Ah, bloody hell lil' bit." He got up, shaking his head to get rid of the drossy remains of sleep. "I'm coming." He opened the crypt door, staying in the shadows so as not to get burned by the sun. "Couldn't have come at a later hour bit?"

"Sorry Spike. I just had to get away from my dad." She spit out the word dad as if it was the worst curse. "Spike, he's trying to send me to New York." She began to cry, letting out the tears she'd been hiding from her father. "I don't want to leave you and the rest of the gang. You're all I have left."

He came over to her and hugged her."Hey lil' bit. It's alright. He's not sending you anywhere while I'm around." He kissed the top of her head. "I promised to protect you and if that means facing a prat like your father then so be it."

"Promise"

"Yeah lil' bit. I promise. Now you better get home before the sun goes down. Don't want you to be caught by any vamps on your way home."

"Thanks Spike."

He kissed the top of her head again and sent her back home to deal with her father. But she was much happier this time, knowing Spike wouldn't let her father send her away if he said he wasn't.

************************************************

As the days before Buffy's funeral went by Dawn and Hank fought constantly neither winning any headway. When threatened by Spike Hank didn't seem too frightened. Dawn still wasn't sure how he knew about the vampires, but they apparently didn't scare him much.

So the day of Buffy's funeral dawned and it seemed as if Dawn had no choice. She was to leave the next day with Scott, who was arriving that day to go to his cousin's funeral. Spike told her not to worry. If he had to follow her across the country so be it. He had made a promise and he would keep it as best he could. (Dawn, of course, had suggested that they just run away, but Spike had turned that suggestion down right away. Being on the running with a teenager was not his idea of a good plan.)

*****************************************

Will dawn have to move to NY? Will Scott be able to deal with a pissed off teenage cousin? Why isn't Hank afraid of vampires? Will a update this story? Stay tuned and find out.

Oreos and Angels


End file.
